


You're brats, but we love you (most of the time)

by JoongieMuffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Kang Yeosang, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Yeosang, Bratty Hongjoong, Bratty Mingi, baby Hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: The Tom and Jerry of the group are littles.As well as angelic Yeosang
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	You're brats, but we love you (most of the time)

If anyone told San that looking after three littles was easy, he would have a fit.

Currently in the ATEEZ household, there was three littles: Yeosang, Hongjoong and Mingi. They are all very different when in headspace, and it can sometimes be very difficult for the caregivers.

Like today for instance.

As soon as the troublesome two woke up, they were creating a scene. These were Hongjoong and Mingi. The Tom and Jerry of the group. Sometimes they butt heads when in big space, but in little space, the two seemed to team up. Creating a storm in the dorms.

Today was Sunday, a day where ATEEZ were off schedule luckily. Mingi was the first to awaken, the biggest troublemaker of them all, as well as the oldest in his headspace, falling to the age of 5. He woke up and went looking for his partner in crime, a certain blueberry, and hoped that he was also regressed.

Racing into the eldest’s room, he screamed.

“KIM HONGJOONG!!!”

This caused Seonghwa to shoot up with panic aa well as Hongjoong, the latter bursting into tears from his rude awakening. Yunho ran into the room, clothes dishevelled and face puffy.

“What on earth was that?!” He exclaimed.

Seonghwa had stumbled out of his bed and made his way over to the crying leader. “Mingi-ah, we don’t shout” He grumbled to the other little as he comforted Hongjoong.

“Sorry mama” Mingi said, not looking at all sorry as he smiled.

With this only being minuets after they woke up, they knew they were in for a long day.

\------

“No Mingi, we don’t throw things!” San exclaimed as he and Wooyoung had decided to sit and play with the littles. “Kim Hongjoong, we do not copy our brother when he’s being bad!”

A couple of meters away from where they were sat Jongho with Yeosang snuggled into his side, being the little angel that he usually was. He had woken up 4 today but was still as clingy as ever.

“Momma, no!” Hongjoong stubbornly refused as he saw that his eldest brother was doing that.

“Hongjoong we don’t want a time out do we?” Wooyoung stated firmly, damn this was gonna be a long day, he thought.

The boy just huffed as turned back to the drawing he was doing.

However, with the eldest little, things were starting to get a little tense. Mingi was very blatantly ignoring what San was saying and continued to throw the pencils around with a huge smile on his face. He thought it was so funny.

That was until one went a little too far and managed to smack right into Jonghos face, the sound startling everyone.

This caused the smile to drop off of Mingis face as he watched his daddas face tense up.

“I’m sorry dada!” He shouted. “Mingi, I think it’s time for a time out mister” Yunho came around the corner just as the pencil flew and he was not happy. At all.  
He walked over to the little and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to take him over to the corner in the kitchen where Seonghwa was sitting. Depositing him in the chair he dragged over and grabbing the timer.

“Okay Mingi, you’re going to have 10 minuets and then you are going to apologise to dada for that okay? As well as your daddy for ignoring him” He said sternly and set the timer, walking over to the table and sitting with Seonghwa, finishing off his morning coffee.

Back in the lounge, the atmosphere was tense as Sangie was checking over his dada, making sure he wasn’t hurt too much. The youngest little was silently chewing his lip as he looked around. He didn’t know what to do without his eldest brother.

“Is dada okay now? No ouchies?” Sangie asked Jongho. “No baby, dada’s okay now. Ohh you’re such a good boy aren’t you pumpkin” Jongho cooed at the white haired little.

“Right Joongie, you listen here mister. Behave today okay? Don’t copy Mingi or you’ll end up in time out as well” Hongjoong watched with wide eyes as San spoke to him, words going in one ear and out the other. So, he just decided to go back to his drawing.

\---

Back in the kitchen, the two caregivers were chatting away about the schedules for the next week when the timer went off. Mingi looked up at them expectantly, waiting for either one to say he can leave. He wasn’t a little that really got affected by things like this, but when he got a punishment, he took it and 5 minuets later, seemed to forget.

“Okay little one, you can leave now. But don’t forget to say sorry” Seonghwa said as he watched the boy quickly get up and race out of the room, not before shouting “I’m a big boy!” They chuckled.

“He’s their problem now” Yunho muttered to Seonghwa, who agreed and jumped back into conversation.

Mingi raced back into the living room and stood in front of Jongho. “Sorry for hitting you with the pencil dada” He turned to San “And I’m sorry for ignoring you daddy”  
“It’s okay buttercup, just be good now. Please” San begged, already tired from today events, even if it hadn’t even hit lunch time yet.

“Hyungie!” Hongjoong squealed when he saw Mingi. “Joongie, hyungie’s back!” Mingi shouted and sat down, getting ready to play again, time out forgotten.

“Dadda, is Joongie and Minmin hyung bad?” Sangie whispered to Jongho. “No baby, they’re just making a lot of bad decisions. But my baby better not copy them.” He stated with a smile, brushing a hand through the littles hair. Sangie just hummed and snuggled closer, paying attention to the TV.

\------

It was lunch when things started to get difficult again. Mingi had refused to eat the noodles he was given, causing his little brother to copy. Yeosang watched the two, being completely unbothered as the caregivers tried to control them.

“No, I don want noodles! Want chicken!” Mingi shouted. It was a wonder the boy still had a voice at this point, with all the shouting he does.

“Joonie chiten!” The other chanted as he clapped his hands whilst watching Mingi throw a tantrum.

“Song Mingi, stop it right now, or there will be another time out!” Seonghwa said. Usually he was good at diffusing situations like these, as they happen every time they regress, but today was different.

“No. I don’t want noodles momma! I want chicken and only chicken. Joongie wants chicken too” He stated, thinking he was going to get his way. This cause the already excited Hongjoong to flail his arms about more as he watched, knocking over his steaming bowl of noodles all over himself and his mama.

He screamed as the heat of them burned his skin, Wooyoung quickly standing up and cleaning himself of the hot noodles. Yunho quickly stood Hongjoong up and yanked his (Hongjoongs) trousers down so it would stop burning the poor boys’ skin.

“Uh-oh” Sangie muttered as he watched. The caregivers, minus Jongho who was sitting next to him and was making sure Mingi stayed seated, were rushing around grabbing some ice and cold compresses for his little brothers’ skin.

His usually milky skin was now an angry red. The noodles were hot, really hot and the boy was sobbing his little heart out. “Mama, Joonie, mama” He was in so much distress that he was just babbling. “It’s okay little one, you’re fine now” Wooyoung reassured. Luckily he had only the splashes land on his lap whilst the little had the full bowl.

“Tell you what, why don’t you give him a change and ill make him a sandwich or something” San said to Wooyoung. He nodded as he picked up the little, taking him away for a change.

“Right, Mingi, stop acting up now. Please” Yunho was full on begging. Mingi was sitting slurping his noodles, not at all looking bothered.

“Okay. I’ll be good” He said with a sauce stained smile.

Yunho just sighed, knowing this wasn’t going to be the end.

\-----

And it wasn’t.

It was now nap time for the two younger ones. With full bellies and comfy clothes, the two fell asleep cuddled up to each other on a bed surrounded by all sorts of teddies.

Mingi was the only little up and didn’t know what to do without an audience of littles. Plus San, Jongho and Yunho had all gone to San and Yunhos room to play games, whilst the two mothers of the group were cleaning.

He wandered around as he thought of what he wanted to do. If he woke up his younger brothers, his appas wouldn’t be happy, but he was so bored!  
So, he came up with a plan, sneaking into the arty persons room and grabbed some equipment, getting ready to cause trouble again.

It was half an hour later when the other two woke up. Yeosang waking up with no problem, toddling out of the room to find his favourite caregiver who had now made his way to the sofa with the rest of the members.

“Hey Yeosangie –“ Jongho turned to see the little walking through the hall and paused when he saw his face. This grabbed the attention of the other caregivers in the room, as well as the little.

“Sangie sweetie, did you draw on your face?” San asked with a smile, not wanting to startle the boy. At that second, a shrill cry rung out, causing Wooyoung to get up and make a mad dash to the room. He took one look at the boy and shouted.

“SONG MINGI!”

The little in question could barely contain his laughter as he saw his younger brothers faces, covered in the marker pen that he used to draw on them. Yeosangs face was covered by many hearts with a full out red nose whilst Hongjoong had what seemed to be a clown face drawn on him.

The caregivers where less than impressed, Wooyoung took Hongjoong away for a changed as well as to wash his face and Jongho pulled Yeosang away to wash his face over.

“Mingi…why?” Everyone was tired of the game they always seemed to be playing.

“I was bored. Joongie was asleep and Sangie is the favourite.” So it was jealousy huh?

“Baby, you could have come to any of us and played. I miss playing with my MinMin.” Seonghwa stated as he opened his arms for a hug. “I’m sorry momma” Mingi said with regret on his face. “Okay darling. But you still need a time out. Come on” San took him to the time out corner and set the timer, making sure to collect the boy the second it went off.

\-----

But that still was not the last of it. Oh no. The terrible two were back at it.

It was bath time. Something Hongjoong loathed and Mingi just liked making a scene. Yeosang had been a good boy and had a bath before them and was now sitting down having a yummy treat.

“No Joongie no bath!” He sobbed out, trying to get his way. Yunho and Wooyoung were on bath duty and decided that the two could bath together, as the bath was large in size.

“I don’t wanna be clean either!” Mingi shouted from his place in the tub. The boy rather likes baths. Likes the warm water, the bubbles and the toys. But liked complaining even more.

“Baby, you’re going in the bath with Mingi, otherwise you’ll be stinky. And mama doesn’t wanna cuddle a stinky baby. No thank you!” Wooyoung tried to convince him whilst trying to pull off the boys’ top. But the arms flying everywhere was making it rather difficult.

“Joongie, listen to your mama please. Or no cuddles tonight” Yunho threatened. He ignored the little that was in the bath as there was no point in arguing with him now.

“Joonie cuddles!” The boy wailed. “Well then, listen to mama and get in the bath. You can play with Mingi and the colouring set” Wooyoung added. The boy began to calm down at the mention of this. Yunho quickly set to work on the boys trousers and diaper whilst he was distracted. Mingi sat in the background and started to splash the water out of the tub.

“Mingi please darling”

“I’m good!” Mingi smiled up at him.

They sighed as Yunho lowered the smallest into the tub, grabbing the bath crayons for them to play with. Thankfully, their short attention span had been taken up by them, quickly making pretty drawings on the wall. The two caregivers quickly washed their hair and body, Wooyoung being mindful of the painful redness on Hongjoongs legs.

“Okay, bath over boys!” Yunho exclaimed. Both boys whined, not wanting to leave. Woo chuckled and lifted Hongjoong out, Yunho getting Mingi and drying them off and getting them dressed for the night. Mingi in shorts and a t-shirt, Hongjoong in a diaper and a long shirt that seemed to be long enough to be a nighty.

They took them out to the lounge along with the others and sat down, watching TV until they all fell asleep.

They were a handful, but they loved them. Most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored again..


End file.
